In buildings and the like where there are many elevator users, a plurality of elevators are installed within the same building and these plurality of elevators are group-supervisory-controlled in order to improve the operation efficiency of all elevators.
A conventional art of such an elevator system is described in Patent Document 1 below. In the elevator system described in Patent Document 1, a call registration device is installed in an elevator hall so that a user can resister his or her destination floor (destination call) before boarding an elevator. When an elevator has been assigned to the destination call registered from this call registration device, the information on the assigned car is indicated on an indication device installed in juxtaposition with the call registration device in order to notify the user.
Patent Document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-287876